Ech
'Ech'Male Ratling Rogue 5 True Neutral Representing Kenny | width="50%"| |} Total Hit Points: 44 Speed: 40 feet Armor Class: 14 = 10 +4 dexterity Flat-footed: 14 dodge Dagger crit 19-20/x2, range inc 10 ft., 1 lb., light, piercing Light Crossbow crit 19-20/x2, range inc 80 ft., 4 lb, piercing] Sneak Attack (3d6, no crit, can be ranged within 30 ft., attack is on flatfooted opponent an opponent would not be able to able to defend themselves [ex. unaware]) Feats: Traits: * = check penalty for wearing armor Ratling: *Good-natured rat folks *Access to bakemono ("goblin") and shadowlands ("undercommon") languages *Low-light vision *+2 on hide and move silently (already included) *+2 bonus on saves vs. poison *Immune to the shadowlands taint in Rokugon *1d4 damage from claws / teeth *Keen scent; can take scent feat if wisdom>=11 *Scent: This extraordinary special quality allows a creature to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights.The creature can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When a creature detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The creature can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. Whenever the creature comes within 5 feet of the source, the creature pinpoints the source’s location. Water, particularly running water, ruins a trail for air-breathing creatures. False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Rogue: *Trapfinding: Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20.Finding a nonmagical traps has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic traps has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic traps generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. *Evasion: These extraordinary abilities allow the target of an area attack to leap or twist out of the way. Rogues and monks have evasion and improved evasion as class features, but certain other creatures have these abilities, too.If subjected to an attack that allows a Reflex save for half damage, a character with evasion takes no damage on a successful save. As with a Reflex save for any creature, a character must have room to move in order to evade. A bound character or one squeezing through an area cannot use evasion. As with a Reflex save for any creature, evasion is a reflexive ability. The character need not know that the attack is coming to use evasion. Rogues and monks cannot use evasion in medium or heavy armor. Some creatures with the evasion ability as an innate quality do not have this limitation. *Trap Sense: A rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the rogue reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level.Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. *Uncanny Dodge: Starting at 4th level, a rogue can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Ech's Equipment: More about Ech: